vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
List of nature abilities
Damaging Nature Abilities Hunter (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Serpent Sting ::Stings the target, causing 555 Nature damage over 15 sec. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on any one target. :Viper Sting ::Stings the target, draining 1108 mana over 8 sec. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on any one target. :Wyvern Sting (Survival Talent) ::A stinging shot that puts the target to sleep for 12 sec. Any damage will cancel the effect. When the target wakes up, the Sting causes 600 Nature damage over 12 sec. Only usable out of combat. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on the target at a time. Shaman (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Chain Lightning ::Hurls a lightning bolt at the enemy, dealing 493 to 551 Nature damage and then jumping to additional nearby enemies. Each jump reduces the damage by 30%. Affects 3 total targets. :Earth Shock ::Instantly shocks the target with concussive force, causing 517 to 545 Nature damage. It also interrupts spellcasting and prevents any spell in that school from being cast for 2 sec. Causes a high amount of threat. :Lightning Bolt ::Casts a bolt of lightning at the target for 419 to 467 Nature damage. :Lightning Shield ::The caster is surrounded by 3 balls of lightning. When a spell, melee or ranged attack hits the caster, the attacker will be struck for 198 Nature damage. This expends one lightning ball. Only one ball will fire every few seconds. Lasts 10 min. Druid (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Wrath :: Causes X to Y Nature damage to the target. :Hurricane ::Creates a violent storm in the target area, causing X Nature damage every 1 sec, and reducing the attack speed of enemies by 20%. Lasts 10 sec. Druid must channel to maintain this spell. :Thorns :: Thorns sprout from the friendly target, causing X Nature damage to attackers when hit. Lasts 10 min. :Entangling Roots ::Roots the target in place and causes X Nature damage over 27 sec. Damage caused may interrupt the affect. Only useable outdoors. Healing Nature Abilities Hunter (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Mend Pet ::Heals your pet 245 health every second while you focus. Lasts 5 sec. Shaman (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Ancestral Spirit ::Returns the spirit to the body, restoring a dead target to life with 600 health and 800 mana. Cannot be cast when in combat. :Chain Heal ::Heals the friendly target for 551 to 629, then jumps to heal additional nearby targets. If cast on a party member, the heal will only jump to other party members. Each jump reduces the effectiveness of the heal by 50%. Heals 3 total targets. :Healing Wave ::Heals a friendly target for 1620 to 1850. :Lesser Healing Wave ::Heals a friendly target for 832 to 928. Druid (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Healing Touch ::Heals a friendly target for X to Y. :Regrowth ::Heals a friendly target for X to Y and another Z over 21 seconds. :Rejuvenation ::Heals the target for X over 12 seconds. :Tranquility ::Regenerates all nearby group members for X every 2 seconds for 10 sec. :Rebirth ::Returns the spirit to the body, restoring a dead target to life with X health and Y mana. Other Nature Abilities Hunter (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Aspect of the Beast ::The hunter takes on the aspects of a beast, becoming untrackable. :Aspect of the Cheetah ::The hunter takes on the aspects of a cheetah, increasing movement speed by 30%. If the hunter takes damage, he will be dazed for 4 sec. Only one Aspect can be active at a time. :Aspect of the Hawk ::The hunter takes on the aspects of a hawk, increasing Ranged Attack Power by 120. Only one Aspect can be active at a time. :Aspect of the Monkey ::The hunter takes on the aspects of a monkey, increasing chance to dodge by 8%. Only one Aspect can be active at a time. :Aspect of the Pack ::The hunter and group members within 30 yards take on the aspects of a pack of cheetahs, increasing movement speed by 30%. If a pack member takes damage, they will be dazed for 4 sec. Only one Aspect can be active at a time. :Aspect of the Wild ::The hunter and group members within 30 yards take on the aspect of the wild, increasing Nature resistance by 60. Only one Aspect can be active at a time. :Beast Lore ::Gather information about the target beast. The tooltip will display damage, health, armor, any special resistances, and diet. :Eyes of the Beast ::Take direct control of your pet and see through its eyes for 1 min. :Scare Beast ::Scares a beast, causing it to run in fear for up to 20 sec. Damage caused may interrupt the effect. Only one beast can be feared at a time. :Tranquilizing Shot ::Attempts to remove 1 Frenzy effect from an enemy creature. :Wyvern Sting (Survival Talent) ::A stinging shot that puts the target to sleep for 12 sec. Any damage will cancel the effect. When the target wakes up, the Sting causes 600 Nature damage over 12 sec. Only usable out of combat. Only one Sting per Hunter can be active on the target at a time. Shaman (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Astral Recall ::Yanks the caster through the twisting nether back to home. Speak to an Innkeeper in a different place to change your home location. :Cure Disease ::Cures 1 disease on the target. :Cure Poison ::Cures 1 poison effect on the target. :Disease Cleansing Totem ::Summons a Disease Cleansing Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster that attempts to remove 1 disease effect from party members within 20 yards every 5 seconds. Lasts 1.50 min. :Earthbind Totem ::Summons an Earthbind Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster for 45 sec that slows the movement speed of enemies within 10 yards. :Elemental Mastery (Elemental Talent) ::When activated, this spell gives your next Fire, Frost, or Nature damage spell a 100% critical strike chance. :Far Sight ::Changes the caster's viewpoint to the targeted location. Lasts 1 min. Only useable outdoors. :Ghost Wolf ::Turns the Shaman into a Ghost Wolf, increasing speed by 40%. Only useable outdoors. :Grace of Air Totem ::Summons a Grace of Air Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster. The totem increases the agility of party members within 20 yards by 77. Lasts 2 min. :Grounding Totem ::Summons a Grounding Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster that will redirect one harmful spell cast on a nearby party member to itself every 10 seconds. Will not redirect area of effect spells. Lasts 45 sec. :Nature Resistance Totem ::Summons a Nature Resistance Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster for 1 min that increases the nature resistance of party members within 20 yards by 60. :Poison Cleansing Totem ::Summons a Poison Cleansing Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster that attempts to remove 1 poison effect from party members within 20 yards every 5 seconds. Lasts 1.50 min. :Purge ::Purges the enemy target, removing 2 beneficial magic effects. :Rockbiter Weapon ::Imbue the Shaman's weapon, increasing attack power by 504 and allowing melee attacks to cause additional threat when using that weapon. Lasts for 5 minutes. :Sentry Totem ::Summons an immobile Sentry Totem with 100 health at your feet for 5 min that allows vision of nearby area and warns of enemies that attack it. Right-Click on buff to switch back and forth between totem sight and shaman sight. :Stoneclaw Totem ::Summons a Stoneclaw Totem with 480 health at the feet of the caster for 15 sec that taunts creatures within 8 yards to attack it. :Stoneskin Totem ::Summons a Stoneskin Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster. The totem protects party members within 20 yards, reducing melee damage taken by 27. Lasts 1 min. :Stormstrike (Enhancement Talent) ::Gives you an extra attack. In addition, the next 2 sources of Nature damage dealt to the target are increased by 20%. Lasts 12 sec. :Strength of Earth Totem ::Summons a Strength of Earth Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster. The totem increases the strength of party members within 20 yards by 77. Lasts 2 min. :Tremor Totem ::Summons a Tremor Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster that shakes the ground around it, removing Fear, Charm and Sleep effects from party members within 30 yards. Lasts 1.50 min. :Water Breathing ::Allows the target to breathe underwater for 10 min. :Water Walking ::Allows the friendly target to walk across water for 10 min. Any damage will cancel the effect. :Windfury Totem ::Summons a Windfury Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster. The totem enchants all party members main-hand weapons with wind, if they are within 20 yards. Each hit has a 20% chance of granting the attacker 1 extra attack with 315 extra attack power. Lasts 1.50 min. :Windfury Weapon ::Imbue the Shaman's weapon with wind. Each hit has a 20% chance of granting you 2 extra attacks with 665 extra attack power. Lasts for 5 minutes. :Windwall Totem ::Summons a Windwall Totem with 5 health at the feet of the caster. The totem protects party members within 20 yards, reducing ranged damage taken by 32. Lasts 1 min. Druid (All abilities shown at maximum rank) :Abolish Poison ::Attempts to cure 1 poison effect on the target, and 1 more poison effect every 2 seconds for 8 sec. :Barkskin ::The druid's skin becomes as tough as bark. Physical damage is reduced by 20%. While protected damaging attacks will not cause spellcasting delays, lasts 15 sec. :Cure Poison (Druid) ::Cures 1 poison effect on the target. :Innervate ::Increases the target's mana regeneration by 400% and allows 100% of the target's mana regeneration to continue while casting. Lasts 20 sec. :Soothe Animal ::Soothes the target beast, reducing the range at which it will attack you by 10 yards. Only affects beast targets level X or lower. Lasts 15 seconds. Category:Combat Category:Game terms